


More Potters

by Kazlerox



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Harry Potter, Bottom James Potter, M/M, Mpreg, bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2020-12-16 19:23:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21041468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazlerox/pseuds/Kazlerox
Summary: Harry had a lot more relatives, and grows up loved with his uncle Lucien Potter. Heir Black is going to take the world by storm.





	1. Prologue

James had first met Regulus after his first year at Hogwarts, as his best friend was his older brother. 

His bearer told him that all Potter’s followed the muggle’s ideal, love at first sight, he thought that meant Lily Evans but as soon he saw Regulus he knew he was meant to be with Regulus.

He like Fleamont Potter fell in love with a Slytherin Cyrano Lestrange, the twin of Gustav Lestange the lord of Ancient house of Lestrange. James would never carry the lestrange name it was his cousin Rodolphus Lestrange, or his twin Rabastan Lestrange.

Neither would he carry on the Potter name as his older brother who is in his fourth year and a Slytherin was the Potter Heir. Lucien Cyrano Potter, who came off of the Train a bit ruffled with Cordelia Malfoy behind him with a hickey on her neck. Paling when he saw both his parents and Lord Abraxas Malfoy and Lady Ariadne Malfoy neé Selwyn.

Cyrano knew he would have to go to Abraxas and make a betrothal Contract between his son and their daughter much like he would have to go to Orion and Walburga for a contract for both youngest children. He would have the talk to Lucien about proper behaviour with dealing with a female when her father is a powerful lord.

James was worried he knew Headmaster Dumbledore would try to get him to turn in his family he already did it with Sirius Black his best friend, but that was already there in is mind though.

James was looking forward to the end of year results, he was just as smart as Lucien. He was hoping to be at the top of his year, that means of course meaning having to beat Evans. She was smart but only in books where he had that and an older brother.

Flashback  
It was before their first Transfiguration lesson, from the Gryffindor where James was sorted he made his way over to the Slytherin table finding Lucien. “Lucien.” James said as he was behind his older brother.

“James. What can I do for Firstie Lion?” The fourth year said to his baby brother who had his transfiguration book in his arms, Lucien sighed and looked at the pleading face of James Potter his eleven year old brother. His father would probably be disappointed in him if he didn’t help James. 

“What did you do for your first lesson of Transfiguration?” James asked Lucien who glared at anyone who laughed at him it was the Lestrange glare that he saw his father do many times.

“All we did was a matchstick into a needle.” Lucien told his younger brother who smiled at him and ran to the Gryffindor table. Unknown to both brothers the Headmaster and the Gryffindor’s were looking at the two with rage after all James was a Gryffindor and he didn’t associate with the snakes.

“How do you know him?” Lily Evans asked the young lion who looked up form what he was reading to look at her.

“Lucien? He is my older brother.” James replied to most of the Gryffindor table had heard was angry at the thought of one of their own been made to live with a slimy snake.

The Gryffindor table was not the only one who was a bit miffed that was Albus Dumbledore. He wanted James who was meant to be the heir to stay or go to the light side of the Wizarding World. Now a Slytherin dark wizard is the future Lord Potter. 

It was two months within his first year, when he was summoned to the Headmaster’s office. As a first year entering the Headmaster’s office he was nervously as he thought he did something wrong.

“Ah James my boy welcome.” Albus Dumbledore greeted the Gryffindor first year. The smile on the Headmaster’s face unnerved James for some reason like the Headmaster had a secret agenda or something.

“Am I in trouble Headmaster?” James asked the older man in front of him who gave him what was meant to be a reassuring smile but it did anything but reassured the young lion.

“No not all my boy. I just wanted to see how you are doing, and to talk about your slimey brother.” Was what the Headmaster said it angered the young boy there was nothing wrong with Lucien and there was nothing wrong with being pin Slytherin his daddy was in Slytherin while his mother was a Gryffindor like him. In a lot of ways Lucien was much like their father Cyrano while he was like their mother Fleamont. 

“What does Lucien have to do with this?” James asked the headmaster confused at the words of the Headmaster.

“Well James I’m trying to get something through the Wizengamot making sure the light side heirs should be light wizards.” The headmaster said to the young boy making look like he was calm but inside he was angry and shocked his father would definitely would want to know this. His father much like his uncle and Lords Black and Malfoy did not trust Dumbledore he was trying to get rid of much of their traditions to appease the muggleborns who would not learn how to adapt to their world.

James remembered that Evans was talking about Religion that there was only one true god. That confused James to no end he himself followed the old way and prayed to multiple gods of the Greek Parthenon. He knew his mother prayed to Hera, Hestia, Hecate, Hermes and Thanatos.

End of Flashback

Cyrano cleared his throat to his youngest who looked away from Regulus and saw his father. “Daddy!” James yelled running to his father who caught him in a hug.

“James.” Cyrano replied as he hugged his youngest and his baby, James was like his mother in too many ways. It was like James was almost like a daughter to him, James was definitely a daddy’s girl then. 

The Family of four left the Platform nine and three quarters, to Potter Manor the ancestral home of the Potter Bloodline. As soon as the family came home the Potter Lord Ring heated up as there was a meeting called as Cyrano was wearing it as he was taking the responsibilities of the head of the family which suited Fleamont just fine.

“The Wizengamot has been called my love.” Cyrano told Fleamont who sighed and looked at his husband who kissed him.

“Of course I understand be safe dear.” Fleamont replied which got a cheeky smile from his husband. As soon as the word Wizengamot was spoken Lucien Potter came running into the room. 

“Lucien Cyrano Potter! What have I said about losing the decorum of an heir?” Cyrano told his eldest who was sheepish about the lack of decorum he had displayed just now.

“Sorry father it won’t happen again, I heard there was a Wizengamot meeting called and I hoped I could sit and watch to learn more about being Lord Potter.” Lucien replied, Cyrano couldn’t help but smile at Lucien his son was going to be a very politically powerful one day.

“Sure what better way to teach you my father did, he took both Gustav and myself to the Wizengamot meetings to teach us.” Cyrano said shrugging his shoulders Fleamont hugged his eldest and kissed his cheek which Lucien tried getting out the huff and not getting kissed by his mother he was fourteen kisses by mothers was for James and younger, he was a man.

“You listen to your father there don’t embarrass him by speaking out okay?” Fleamont said holding onto his son who was desperately trying to get out of.

“Yes mother I understand can you please let go so I can go with Father?” Lucien asked he was excited to go to an actual Wizengamot meeting, the only downside is Headmaster Dumbledore will be there Lucien doesn’t trust the old wizard. 

“All right come in Lucien before your mother here decides to make you stay and make you tutor your brother or do something with him.” Cyrano said which made Lucien move quicker not wanting to be alone with James.

-Wizengamot-

“It is June 30 1972, I call this meeting to order.” Albus Dumbledore said but eyes the Lestrange who took over the Potter votes and the heir. Who definitely did not approve of it should he James not him the Slimey Evil Slytherin. “There is a bit to go through today.” Albus announced the light was listening giving him their attention Albus Dumbledore would do anything for those in the Light.

The Neutral or Grey as they liked to be called were only half listening to the old wizard. The dark however looked at the list it was basically banning the old ways and rituals and magic they practise no surprise there for the dark sect the Headmaster had always despised them and the Dark Creatures or any allies of the Dark.

The voting of all the bills that were being passed through went through since Dumbledore had everyone voting for him Lucien couldn’t help but notice the smug look on the Headmaster’s face after the laws had been passed. He then remembered the warning over the years in his heir lessons do not trust Dumbledore he is killing magic.

The meeting was over not before Dumbledore sending both son and father a nasty glare that was nothing compared to the glare Cyrano sent to the Headmaster who went pale at looked away in fear.

Cyrano and Lucien both apperated to Potter Manor where both James and Fleamont were waiting. “Daddy!” James called out once he had his father in his sights with that Cyrano had his arms full of James. It was like this for years and Cyrano hope it would continue like this for years to come. James was his baby since they found out that Fleamont was cursed after giving birth to James both had their suspicions that it was Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It hurt both Fleamont and Cyrano which caused both parents to be over-protective (Cyrano) and baby (Fleamont) both men that they were lucky to have Lucien and James.

The years pass for the family of three Lucien and James at the top of their respective years. Lucien making prefect and Head Boy which his mother bawling his eyes and his father proud and his baby brother making his way to becoming a prefect and head boy himself.

James spent time with his fiancé Regulus Black, who knew that James would become Lady Black one day if what his parents were saying about disowning his older brother Sirius.

This was not known to the Headmaster until Sirius in his rage thought his friend Who he thought also hated anything to do with the Dark. He told the Headmaster everything from what he heard about the engagement of James and Regulus.

The headmaster was livid they would do this to him he was meant for the light and marry a witch and get the Potter Lordship from that snake. But no the snake is having a child and James is marrying the Black heir. Which soon will be the Black Lord since Sirius was disowned.

What they didn’t know was Regulus was the Lord Black and James was his wife Lady Black was pregnant with the Black heir. Both Cordelia and James were talking about their pregnancies and their respective overprotective husbands.

Cordelia’s water broke on the seventh of June giving birth to a girl named Astra Calypso Potter, which surprised both families that there was a girl born in both families it’s mostly males born to the Malfoy and Potter Lines.

On the thirty first of July on the cusp of the first of August Hadrian James-Orion Black was born. With his grey eyes peering into the world for the first time he saw his bearer and his family.

When the family and father of Hadrian left there was a visitor named Lily Evans who put his mother under a curse and not just any curse an unforgivable the Imperious Curse. “We are going to Marry and Harry will be our son his name isn’t Hadrian it is Harry!” 

“Yes Lily.” James said as he tried to fight off the curse Lily smirked to herself she would be important to the world and that was that. What she didn’t know what was planned for as Lady Black he had a Gringotts tracker on him so anywhere even in under a Fidelius Charm.

The curse didn’t last long before James Black née Potter eyes were opened around him his little baby Hadrian looking up with his beautiful grey eyes then James noticed they were green how the hell were they green? Evans! That stupid little Mudblood just wait till his husband comes for him or their Lord she will wish she was dead!

“My little Hadrian, your father will come for us my little one don’t you worry. The Dark Lord with destroy those in his path of the light after this kidnapping the heir of the Black family.” James cooed at his baby who giggled at his papa not knowing that James was his mother. 

Hadrian’s second Samhain since James was secretly teaching Hadrian the old ways he knew both Evans and Dumbledore would be less than pleased with it. James had a bad feeling that day like something was about to happen, he summoned Tookey his mother’s personal house elf. “What can Tookey do for young master? Master And mistress would be pleased at the news of you young master and not to mention master Lucien!” The elf started to rant not even realising the toddler in James’ arms.

“Tookey I need you to watch the nursery tonight and if anything goes wrong I want you to take Hadrian to either my parents, his father and my husband Regulus Black or my brother do you understand?” James asked the elf who just realised the the toddler was there and nodded his head with his ears flapping about.

“There is something that you should know master James, master Regulus is dead, he died searching for you and the young master here.” Tookey told James whose heart broke at the thought of his husband died refusing to break down in front of their only child James’ only link to Regulus.

While Tookey was in the nursery invisible to the Wizarding magic, James spent the day like he would when he was under the imperius curse. He didn’t want to give away anything that could make them hurt Hadrian or himself.

It was after Hadrian went to bed after not wanting to stay up too late James and Evans was on the couch before the wards fell. “It’s him Lily take Harry and go!” James yelled playing the part of the perfect husband but on the inside he cringed.

With the Mudblood gone he knelt to the Dark Lord who stopped in front of him. “My lord, I can explain.” James said which made the Dark Lord look at him with intrigue.

“Then explain.” Was the order and James happily obeyed his master.

“It was after Hadrian was born when the Mudblood came into my room and imperious me my lord a couple of weeks ago the curse broke and I found out that my husband is dead.” James said it made sense to the Dark Lord after giving birth would be the best time to cast that curse on a woman or a bearer. Much like torturing someone for weeks on end then cast that curse in them.

“Very well James.” With that the Dark Lord left Lady Black where he knelt, went in search for the Mudblood to kill her. Which made James very happy his happiness was short lived however.

“James.” Came the grating voice of one Albus Dumbledore the Headmaster and yada yada.

“Dumbledore.” James said with a cold icy tone which made Albus step back and look at his former student.

“I see.” He tried to say.

“You see?! I was under the influence of the imperious curse probably at your orders you stupid little Blood Traitor!” James yelled out the. Started to gurgle as the Headmaster slit his throat with a diffindo James who fell to the ground from los of Blood.

“Shame.” Was all that was said as Albus moved through the cottage and found lily dead, and destroying the Dark Lord otherwise known as Tom Riddle Jnr turning him. Into ash, a rat scurrying away with a wand in its mouth and a baby with its house elf. He looked to see where the brat was and saw it in a house elf’s arms.

“I demand you release the child at once!” Dumbledore said to the house elf who glared at him.

“No, I will not master James told me if anything happens to him I am to take the young master to my master.” The house elf told him, Albus was enraged with anger he was about to curse the elf when it had apperated with said child.

With a roar of anger Albus Dumbledore left to go to the ministry of magic to get Custody of one Hadrian James-Orion Black, who he thought is Harry James Potter.

He apperated into the ministry’s atrium and stalked towards the Minister of Magic’s office. Where he knew the minister would give him what he wants, and then he was going to Gringotts to organise a betrothal contract with Harry and Ginevra Weasely. 

Millicent Bagnold was in her office when a very irritated Albus Dumbledore came in without so much as a knock which was very rude but at the same time very common. The Headmaster never really cared for manners but still instilled in every child in Hogwarts.

“Minister Bagnold. I need custody of one Harry Potter.” Dumbledore demanded of the Minister of Magic who raised her eyebrows at the said man, Potter? She didn’t know Lord Lucien Potter had a son all she knew that he has a daughter and another on the way. He did have a nephew which was his younger brother’s son.

“I’m sorry Dumbledore but the closest living family gets the boy Lord and Lady Potter will get him. By the way what happened to the boy’s parents?” Millicent asked the aging man who looked to be annoyed that he wasn’t obeyed and was to answer questions.

“They were killed by the Dark Lord and Harry was taken by a Potter House elf in the orders of James.” Dumbledore ground out he had to walk on eggshells for his plans to come to fruition.

“If a Potter house elf on the orders of a Potter too Mr. Potter then I am sorry to say magical blood out trumps anything all the time.” Millicent said to the angry Headmaster he would not forget this and this fight was not finished!

-in Potter Manor-  
In the ancestral home of the Potters, when Tookey apperated In with a child in his arms. “Tookey.” Lucien said and the elf looked at him with such sadness in his big eyes.

“I’m sorry Master Lucien but Master James ordered Tookey to be Invisible in young master Hadrian’s nursery as Master James thought something was going to happen tonight the Dark Lord came and killed the Mudblood that stole Master James from his husband. Before Tookey took the young master Tookey went to see Master James and saw the mean headmaster kill him and apperated and took the young master in my arms and came here the Headmaster was angry and ordered Tookey to let him have the young master it Tookey said no. The Dark Lord is no more as the Headmaster destroyed him.” The house elf said making everyone cry at the death of James they started to grieve for the or son. 

“Where is James Tookey.” Cyrano asked the house elf who looked into the older man’s eyes and told him.

“Master James’ body is in Godric’s Hollow in a destroyed cottage.” Tookey answered and both Lucien and Cyrano apperated to collect the body of James and bury him in the Black family crypt next to Regulus so they can be together in the afterlife.

“How did he get the scar Tookey?” Fleamont asked as his husband and son went to James’ body.

“Tookey doesn’t know mistress.” Tookey answered and Fleamont had his grandson in his arms holding him the only peace of James that he had. Cordelia left the room to let Fleamont grieve in peace while holding Hadrian.

-Godric Hollow-

Both Cyrano and Lucien found themselves infringe of the cottage where Tookey said it was and went in and found out that Dumbledore was there with the Ministry. No one noticed the pair until they were about to take James and bury him in the cemetery in Godric Hollow on the orders of the Headmaster.

“Leave him Alone.” Came an angry voice behind the group all saw a furious Cyrano Lestrange and one equally furious Lucien Potter. The Headmaster equally shocked and annoyed that Lestrange and **_Lord_** Potter were there stopping _his_ plans.

“I’m sorry Misters Lestrange and Potter but I was there when James and Lily wrote their will I’m executing their will.” Albus said in a condescending way that made the hackles of both males rise with agitation, the ministry workers didn’t know what to do here stood both Cyrano Lestrange and Lord Lucien Potter telling them not to disturb James has there were funeral right to the Potter family and the Headmaster with the will of one James Potter.

“Will or not I am Lord Potter what I say goes for those under my house!” Lucien yelled out to the Headmaster who glared at the young lord. He was Albus Dumbledore! People had to bow to him and agree with him like mindless sheep!

“We will follow the direction of the Will and you will hand over Harry Potter!” Albus demanded and the two men looked at each other then to the Headmaster then to the Ministry workers.

“There is no Harry Potter.” Lucien said to the Headmaster there was not Harry Potter unless he was unfaithful to his wife and she gave their bastard son his last name. No that did not happen if he cheated on his wife Cordelia would have his balls.

“James’ son the heir of the Potter fortune.” Albus declared which baffled both Lucien and Cyrano there was Hadrian but he was the Black heir not the Potter.

“Hadrian Black is James’ son _Dumbledore_.” Cyrano gritted our through his teeth this was getting ridiculous at the behaviour of this man I front of them who thought he knew best for their family.

“No! James married Lily Evans Potter Lady Potter!” Albus tried to say but was cut off.

“There is no Lily Evans-Potter on the Potter family tapestry I would no as my daughter checks it every day!” Lucien said for some reason his little girl likes to check the family tapestry seeing everyone on it even here uncles and cousin to whom she has never met.

“What would you know Potter?” Albus Dumbledore said quote rudely to Lord Potter and his father but was going pale by the dangerous smirk that Lucien had upon his face. With one hand up everyone saw the Potter lordship ring in his hand like it had been there for years since it had been there for years.

“That could be a fake!” Albis tried another route trying to get his way like all the other times. He did not like this he doesn’t like things not to be his way of thinking.

“Are you that daft? _Headmaster_?” Cyrano sneered at the old man his baby was dead his only grandson an orphan! And the man kept saying his son in-law was a daughter in-law? The stupid blood traitor! The father of the late Lady Black was furious he wanted his boy with his son in-law not with a stupid disgusting Mudblood!

Someone got the headmaster’s attention James’ relatives went to his body and apperated with James’ body to bury him with Regulus’ so they can be together in the afterlife once again.

Albus turned to see where the pop came from to see James’ body gone! He went to the ministry of magic to the ministers office. “I want you to sign an arrest warrant for Cyrano Lestrange and Lucien Potter!” Albus said to the Minister of Magic, who did not look impressed ‘_What is with this man and the Potter family?_’ The Minster thought to herself when the Headmaster demanded that she write an arrest warrant with no evidence. 

“Their crime?” The Minister asked the Headmaster hoping for a straight answer out of the man he never gave one just talked about riddles and nonsense.

“For disobeying a will set by James Potter.” Albus said ignoring the change of last name for the youngest potter child of Fleamont Potter and Cyrano Lestrange.

“Do we know of the authenticity of the Will?” Millicent Bagnold asked the Headmaster who looked less than pleased at being questioned like that. ‘_They should all be on their knees for what I did with Gellert!_’ Albus Dumbledore thought to himself after she asked the question.

“I was a witness.” Albus said quite rudely to the Minister of Magic of the British Isles. Whom were raised an eyebrow at the man decorum and him loss of his grandfatherly persona.

“I only asked Albus as I do not want to start another Goblin rebellion.” The Minister said cooly as no one wanted another war with the goblins, they kept their gold for them.

“Fine but I want custody of James’ son!” Albus demanded and it was back to this again Millicent took a deep breath and looked at the seething eyed man and told him once again.

“I’m sorry Albus my hands are tied James’ son be with his father's family as they are the closest magical blood he has and that will always matter to our world.” Millicent said to the man who left with a huff and slammed the door like a petulant child who didn’t get their own way.


	2. Chapter 2

The years went by as the family mourned the loss of James and Regulus and Hadrian would never get to see his parents again. Lucien and Cordelia raises Hadrian their own. Never letting feel left out treated unfair to their own children their two daughters. Astra and Selene Lyra Potter who was born months after her aunt’s death.

Being the only male in the family Harry had a tough time his uncle would only Rub his head and say he used to feel that way when his father was busy and his mother and James around. His grandparents come to visit the. For holidays and to take the kids off of Lucien and Cordelia’s hands every once in a while. And Harrison loved it both his uncle Lucien and his grandfather was teaching him how to be an heir of the Black Family and his cousin Astra was the Potter heiress whom was going through similar training to be Lady Potter.

Like James Harry too was submissive and Lucien looked far and wide for betrothal contracts for his daughter and nephew. He was a proxy for the house of Black for his nephew Lucius’ was out of joint as he thought we were going to be in control of the Black estate. Lucien had laughed at his brother in-law, for some reason everyone believed James was with Lily the whole time not matter what they said. And the fact that Harry was not the Black heir but the Potter since apparently by the Headmaster he wanted to take the lordship that was rightfully his to his nephew.

Lucien had gone everywhere for a betrothal contracts in England when he came up empty he had gone over seas of contracts for his family. Bulgaria accepted a contract for his only nephew Harry would be Lady Krum when he reaches of age. Lucien found a son of Delacours since the heir is Fluer Dealcour their son would be Lord Consort Alexandre Potter. As soon as Astra would be or age Alexandre would move to England.

A meeting has been called as Lucien’s lord Ring had burned using the floo to go from Potter Manor to the Ministry of Magic, to the DMLE level to go to the Wizengamot Meeting. Sneering at his old Headmaster and making his way to the dark sect where his father had placed the Potter seats and where Lucien had kept it as he was a dark wizard.

Most sneered at hims some of the. He went to school with others was because of his father was a Lestrange, and the Lestrange’s his cousins Rodolphus and his wife Bellatrix and Rodolphus’ younger twin Rabastan. They after the defeat of the dark Lord decided to go looking for him and since Hadrian was not the one to defeat him, they went looking for the Longbottom’s and tortured them into insanity.

“Now that Lord Potter is here we can begin.” Dumbledore said as most chuckled at the Headmaster’s words. It was because that Lucien would not let the mean see his nephew and the fact that Dumbledore could not understand the fact that his Nephew was not the Potter heir his daughter was and Hadrian was the Black heir but that was going to one of his sons as he would be Lady Krum.

Lucien told no one of his families contracts that way no one could add their opinions of what the contract should entail. Did his brother in-law suddenly forgot his father Cyrano Lestrange taught how to negotiate a betrothal contract?

Lucien knew that Lucius did not approve of him and he said so openly, not too mention he caught him and Cordelia with her hand inside his trousers touching his hard phallus.

“Let’s get this meeting over and done with.” Lucius said he had plans to make and to get Hadrian not be heir black but his son and heir Draconis Malfoy. No matter what Lord Malfoy did he would not be able to get Hadrian dismissed as Heir Black. There would be a time that Hadrian would hold onto the regency while his future son would take the reins from his mother.

“Fine.” Was all that Albus Dumbumbldore said as the meeting went on it was more and more of their traditions and way of life going and all of the dark hated it. They wanted nothing more than repair their world, they would never merge with the Muggle world, it was just not going to happen at all. Lucien did not understand why the headmaster was so pro Muggle? After everything that they did to his family? Yes Lucien did know what happened to his sister and what his father did.

Lucien was mad it was more restrictions in what they could teach their children, or relatives if they were Orphans much like his little nephew Hadrian, unlike Draconis who had both his parents still alive. “Why are we banning our most sacred ways?” Lucien asked them the whole hall looked at him and Dumbledore looked at Lord Potter with open contempt and no one was surprised at this.

Most of the light agreed with the headmaster the Boy-Who-Lived should be with the light. Lucien had heard his nephew’s title he had gone to the Minister of Magic to get the name dropped for Hadrian. The Potter family was currently suing the books on his Nephews life. That did not make the authors happy and made their displeasure known, they were given permission to write from the headmaster who was the boy’s magical guardian. Lucien wanted to sue the headmaster for lying about being his nephew's magical guardian when it should be him, the man who raised him who has taken care of the Black estate and Wizengamot seat and board of governors.

“Now I want to take something to the Wizengamot right now. As you are aware that Harry Potter The-Boy-Who-Lived is in the care of his relatives but I want to make a contract for him but his family will not let me.” Albus tried to do before he left and Lucien could not help but smirk at this, he was trying to do something after he had done that.

“And who will he be contracted to?” A Muggleborn witch asked the Headmaster who looked at her and smiled at her.

“I have been in talks with the Weasley family who has a daughter.” The headmaster and Lord Potter sneered at the headmaster.

“Lord Potter you’re the boy’s uncle what say you?” One of the embers if the Wizengamot asked the Potter Lord.

“It’s too late I already have a contract in place for my nephew much like my own daughters.” Lucien said making the headmaster glare at him and there was more that Lucien had to say. “And his name is Hadrian Black, how many times do I have to say this. James was bonded to Lord Regulus Black.” Lucien said for who knows how many times Lucien lost count.

“Well break it Potter! My choice is better than yours anyway.” Albus said and it shocked that the headmaster was trying to make the Potter family and the Black heir blood traitors.

“I went out of England to get matches for them. Why in Morgana’s name would I betroth my only nephew to the Weasley’s of families?” Lucien asked the headmaster who only shrugged he would not tell them but Lucien would not bow to the words of the Headmaster.


	3. Chapter 3

-At Potter Manor-

Cordelia Potter neé Malfoy was getting harassed by the Weasley’s via letter stating it would be a great idea for her nephew and the Weasley’s youngest son to have playmates at their house. Probably wanting to get Hadrian and their daughter to get close so they would have a betrothal contract. Cordelia scoffed at the idea of consorting with the Blood Traitor family, and Hadrian would not be betrothed to that family.

“Aunt Cordelia, why do I have to go to Hogwarts? What’s wrong with Durmstrang and Beauxbatons?” Hadrian asked his aunt and Cordelia looked at her nephew sighed at him.

“Headmaster Dumbledore wants you there Hadrian, even though Beauxbatons would be a good school. I’m afraid you might not like Durmstrang.” Cordelia said and Hadrian pouted, not that the child would admit it. “Once you are of age you’ll be bonded to Viktor and be Lady Krum.” Cordelia said to her nephew and it was true. Once Regulus was of age and became Lord Black he bonded to her brother in-law James Black neé Potter.

“But why is he still in charge? He can’t even get my name right.” Hadrian complained to his aunt and Cordelia just sighed the man couldn’t even get it right he still continues to say Harry Potter to which Hadrian would ignore him until her own daughter would hit him with her elbow. And that would get him to speak to the man only grudgingly, and not all that respectful towards the man not that Albus Dumbledore could figure out why the headmaster only blamed the Potter’s for how they’ve raised their nephew. 

“Because the light is a bunch of fools Hadrian, they all listen to one man instead of having thoughts of their own.” Cordelia said both Lucien and Cordelia openly talked like that about the light side of the Wizarding World. It was like they were a flock of sheep and Dumbldore their sheppard. 

“Why are they fools though?” Hadrian asked and Cordelia smiled at her nephew. He was always asking questions, always trying to figure stuff out. It looked like Hadrian was going to be the first Black in Ravenclaw. Then again Hadrian could be in Slytherin like herself, Lucien and his father, or would the Headmaster try to control her nephew’s sorting. Which would not surprise her at all when it came to Hadrian he would do anything to control him which no understood why.

“Who knows love.” Cordelia said to him and Hadrian was not happy with that answer. He wanted to know why she knew this would not last long until he thinks about something else and asks why about something. Always curious Hadrian Black even when his parents were murdered he was curious. 

Her father in-law told them to let him be curious about the world and to answer his questions. It was only until Hadrian was six and was asking his grandfather about the Wizengamot that he realised that his curiosity would get the better of him.

There was nothing to do to curb his natural curiosity even books that were very detailed didn’t help. That did not stop both Lucien and Cordelia from loving Hadrian, both hoped for either Ravenclaw or Slytherin house when he gets to Hogwarts. Hufflepuff would be out as Hadrian would scare them Gryffindor would turn him into a dumb boy but they didn’t want that for him.

“Hadrian stop interrupting mummy.” Astra told her cousin once she found him talking to her mummy and interrupting what she was doing.

“I was not Astra.” Hadrian stated loudly and huffed at her Cordelia rolled her eyes at her daughter and nephew hoping that her husband got back soon from the Wizengamot.

“You were too Hadrian!” Astra yelled out and stomped her foot so Hadrian did the same until a voice appeared.

“What is happening here?” The voice of Lord Potter came to stop the children from doing anything further and getting the wrath of their father/uncle.

“She said I was interrupting aunt Cordelia when I wasn’t.” Hadrian said pointing directly at his cousin who posted her finger right back at him.

“Yes he was daddy!” She cried out and Lucien sighed audibly just getting back from the Wizengamot to hear his nephew and daughter yelling about something.

“Enough both of you! You two should know better!” Lucien sternly said to the two children and had the decency to look ashamed at their behaviour.

“Sorry uncle Lucien sorry aunt Cordelia.” Hadrian apologised to his uncle and aunt, then looked at his cousin and thought of not apologising to Astra she started it after all. “Sorry Astra.” Hadrian said to his cousin since they had to live with each other he might as well said he was sorry.

“So you should be.” Was the response he got and it irked him to no end he would apologise and she would respond with that.

“Well Astra, Hadrian apologised to us, what do you have to say for yourself young lady?” Lucien said to his daughter with wide eyes she looked back at her father with a pleading look, a future Slytherin in his eyes but he didn’t falter but looked sterner at her.

“Sorry mummy sorry daddy.” She said and as she looked at her cousin that lived with them she sighed loudly. “Sorry Harry.” She smirked at him knowing that her cousin hated being called that.

Before Hadrian could respond probably with an acidic insult on the tip of his tongue. “Astra!” Her mother's stern but smooth voice. “You know Hadrian hates that name so apologise this instant.” Coreldia said to her eldest child and with wider eyes than when she looked at her father as her mother has never spoken to her like that before.

“Sorry Hadrian.” Astra said to her cousin making Hadrian look at her even though he knew his cousin was getting under his skin but Hadrian was allowing it to. 

Hadrian knew he would have to develop thick skin when it came to people not saying his name right. As he even realised then he was getting angry over it, and allowing people to know his weak spots.


	4. Chapter 4

Hadrian knew of his betrothal to the Bulgarian Minister of Magic’s son Viktor Krum. The Potters have gone to Bulgaria to meet with the Krum’s so Viktor and Hadrian can get to know each other.

Even though Astra would tease her cousin when he was with Viktor but Hadrian would tease her right back when she and her betrothed would get together. Hadrian knew that their family had Veela in their ancestry. 

Hadrian did not understand why males tended to make fools of themselves in front of Veela’s then again Hadrian was not in front of them as he was mostly in front of dark wizards. Unlike his cousin Astra, Hadrian knew of his betrothal’s desire to play professional Quidditch. Both had older betrothal, by the time they are both in their fourth year Viktor would be in his last while Alexandre would have a year left before going for his last year.

Hadrian would get letters from a certain Weasley child, Hadrian not having anything to do with that family had no idea how to respond to the letters. When they first came to him by the Weasley family he showed his aunt and uncle the letter. The older Potter’s could feel Dumbeldore’s presence in the letter as it may have been written by the Weasley’s but they all knew who the words were from.

Hadrian could not wait until his eleventh birthday, he would finally be able to go to a school of Magic! He was not a squib, his family was thankful much like his cousins were magical. The Black family had produced quite a few squibs most notable was Marius Black, they were meant to be stripped of their name but Marius kept his.

He just hoped he was in Ravenclaw or Slytherin, the first one in the Potter family to be sorted into Ravenclaw and the Black to be wearing Blue and Bronze. He would not be in Gryffindor if anything he had heard about that house is any indication.

His room was a nice colour contrast with Blue and Green with hints of Bronze and Silver. No red yellow gold or black was in his room much to Hadrian’s relief he would and could not imagine being sorted into Hufflepuff or Gryffindor. Although he thought Hufflepuff was better than Gryffindor.

“Some would think you would want to be sorted into either Ravenclaw or Slytherin cousin.” Astra told him and he simply stared at her it quite unnerved her when he would do such a thing.

“Then they would be correct Astra after all, uncle Lucien was the first Potter to be sorted into Slytherin and Sirius Black was the first Black to be sorted into Gryffindor.” Hadrian said turning his back on his cousin looking at his walls but he couldn't wait until he shook the world at its core with his sorting. Hadrian wondered if he would be called ‘Harry Potter’ or his actual name Hadrian Black?

Hadrian would just ignore them if they used the moniker of Harry Potter no matter how many times he had said his name was Hadrian Black they would not call him that. It got to the point where his aunt and uncle had thought of getting a lawyer to get this sorted out in the courts and have it plastered all over the newspapers. Hadrian doubted that would help him instead, it might make things worse for him. 

“I cannot believe you too are going to hogwarts without me!” Selene said to her sister and cousin she did not want them to leave her at Potter Manor alone with her parents.

“You’ll be in Hogwarts soon enough Selene.” Astra told her baby sister who did not really feel better. As the youngest Potter wanted to be in the same year as her sister and cousin not after they've been at Hogwarts for a year.

“It’s not fair!” Selene had yelled out both Astra and Hadrian could see the tear that we're beginning to pool at the bottom of her eyes. Selene yelling had caught the attention of Lucien Potter who was near and heard his baby daughter’s yell.

“What's going on now?” Lucien asked the three he could see his little baby crying so what happened. Selene ran to her father and threw her arms around him.

“I want to go with them!” Selene cried to her father who sighs at his daughter and he and his wife both thought this would happen. Now that it has he and Cordelia would not know how to handle it.

“Oh I know baby but you have to wait.” Lucien told her and the youngest Potter who was not pleased by what her father as she wanted him to do something about it.

“No!” Selene yelled at him as she did not want to wait how could no one understand this! Selene stomped away to her bedroom which was in the same hallway as Astra and Hadrian’s she slammed the door.

Looking up to the ceiling, sighing and to ask himself why did he have children, to begin with? Oh, that's right to continue his bloodline then it was a surprise with Selene. Then with raising Hadrian these children were going to be the death of him, he wondered if his father went through something like this?

“I expect you two to behave yourselves at Hogwarts and not to bring shame to your family.” Lucien said to his daughter and nephew his own father did the same thing to him and James before their first year and throughout their school days.

“Yes father.” Astra replies with everyone ounce as gracefulness a lady should have. Or else her mother would have her hide if she did not be Lady Like Astra bet the girls at Hogwarts weren't Lady Like.

“Of course uncle Lucien, ” Hadrian replied to his uncle he did not want to bring shame upon the Black Family nor the Potter Family. Or even the Lestrange Family since their grandfather is a Lestrange.


End file.
